


Kiss of Death

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dark fic, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Sam is away at Stanford and Dean is on a solo hunt.  5 young men from the same city have died in the last 6 months, all from old age.  Can Dean determine what is going on and save the day?  Or will he be drawn into the fold and see the culprit red handed?





	1. Old Age My Ass

Dean Winchester has seen a lot of things in his short life. At the prime age of twenty four, he had already killed werewolves, witches, and other things that go bump in the night. Things that the world would never know existed.

But now, here he was in a coroner’s office in the dead of night, looking at something that he had never seen before.

“Old age my ass.” He muttered as he looked at the shriveled bodies of five men in their early twenties. The recorded cause of death for all five was old age, and Dean figured that was the only way that the civilians could explain it. He pulled out his phone and snapped as many pictures as he dared, then climbed back out the window he had come in through.

“Find anything useful?” John Winchester’s voice was quiet as he talked to Dean through the motel receiver three states over.

“This is definitely our kind of thing. I’m just not sure what it is.” Dean answer clearly.

“Dig around, call Bobby. Don’t make a move on anything without telling me first.” John’s words didn’t get any louder, but Dean heard the order from the marine clear as if he had shouted.

“Yes Sir.” He responded then clicked his phone shut.

“Oops, sorry.” A young woman bumped into him in the dark alley and they both collapsed into a pile.

“Nah, it was my fault. Should have been looking where I was going.” Dean said as he stood, helping her up from the dirty ground.

She wiped herself clean as Dean stared at her in awe. She stood at a modest five foot four inches with chestnut brown hair that was down to her hips. Caribbean blue eyes fluttered open to look at him over plump fairy pink lips that were just barely parted.

“Did you hit your head?” She asked. Her honey crisp voice was like music to his ears, and he stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

“What?” He asked after a moment, shaking his head to clear it.

“You were staring, are you hurt?” Her voice and posture had taken on a clearly concerned tone as she watched him react. “I’m a nurse, if you need help I could take you someplace.” She reached a hand out to steady him if need be, but Dean was more concerned about her feeling the pistol that he carried in his jacket.

“I’m fine. My car isn’t a long walk. Thank you.” He pushed her hand away, feeling sheepish that he was sending her away after he ogled her.

“Well if you’re sure.” She looked uncomfortable, he noticed for the first time. “Make sure to drink some water.”

“I will, thanks.” Dean gave her the best smile that he could, as they parted and he walked to his car.

“Son of a bitch!” He cussed at himself as he sat in the Impala. What was a pretty girl like that doing alone in a dark alley at three in the morning?


	2. What Kind of Nurse

Dean flipped the woman’s cellphone open, perusing her contacts. Her address was in her ICE contact section and he drove there, cursing himself out the whole way. His dad was going to kill him.

The little house he parked across the street from was not what he was expecting. As a nurse he expected her to live in a small apartment. This house was small but provided an amazing amount of privacy from all angles as was well fortified on all sides by large trees. He scouted out the area looking in through her windows trying to find anything about the woman that was off.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice startled him, and he unwittingly lifted his pistol on her.

“Shit, Sweetheart you scared me.” He gasped as her hands flew up in a sign of surrender. “Sorry.” He shrugged awkwardly and lowered his firearm.

“How did you know where I lived?” Her hands lowered slowly as she moved around him to get to her door.

“We switched cellphones. You’re address is in here.” Dean put his gun away and pulled out her phone. “I’m Dean by the way.”

“Kalli. How’s your head?” She asked after reaching out for her phone.

“It doesn’t really hurt.” He rubbed the back of his head absently, putting his other hand in his pocket as he watched Kalli move toward her front door “But if you want to check it out, you can.” Dean said with a smirk

Kalli seemed to stand there and think about it for a moment with her hand on the door knob.

“You’re not gonna shoot me right?” She asked with a sly smile.

“So what kind of nurse are you?” Dean asked as he sat in the comfortable living room.

“I work in the ER.” She said as she handed him a drink. “What about you, what do you do?”

“Oh uh… I work for the…”

“Don’t lie.” Kalli interrupted as Dean started to reach into his pocket for a fake badge. Dean quirked his head at her confused and nervous. “I’ve met to many cops and Feds, so please don’t lie. You’re to jumpy with your gun to be a cop. And your to young to be by yourself as a Fed.”

Dean sighed and sat down unable to fake it after her statement.

“I’m kinda in between work at the moment.” He said avoiding the truth.

“Just my type.” Kalli laughed like ringing bells.

“What do you mean by that?” Dean’s hunter skills kicked in.

“Just a string of bad luck with guys, I guess.” Kalli said taking a drink. “My last boyfriend died recently. Wasn’t meant to be, I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You can’t think about it like that. Fates a load of crap anyway.” He said moving to sit next to Kalli.

“How would you know? You happened to run into me in an alley. We happened to switch phones by mistake. You decide to come to my house. And to top it all off, I decide to let you in? Sounds far fetched without fate.” Kalli said turning to look at Dean. His face was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and see the freckles that dusted his cheeks.


	3. Where's My Son

Their faces we right in front of each other and Kalli’s lips parted in a gasp. Dean couldn’t help wetting his lips as the desire to taste her mouth mounted. Kalli’s eyes watched his tongue and she let out a lustful sigh. Dean’s cock responded to the sound and he couldn’t hold himself back.

He pressed his mouth against hers tentatively. The brush of her lips on his was as soft as flower petals. He pulled away from her and their eyes met in the breathy silence.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…” Dean started but Kalli threw her hands around his face and crushed his lips with her soft ones. Her kiss was desperate, full of emotions that Dean didn’t understand. He sat there for a moment unresponsive, not sure how to react to her reciprocation of his desire.

He eventually worked through the fog enough to kiss her back. His tongue played at the seam of her lips, begging for her to let him in. She tasted sweet as his tongue explored her mouth. Everything about their bodies and hands begged for them to move and give each other more, but neither of them wanted the kiss to end.

Dean’s hands slid under the hem of her shirt, feeling the smoothness of her her back. She whimpered against his mouth when his fingers caressed the front of her belly. He let his hand tickle up her front until he caressed her breast through her soft cotton bra.

“Dean.” Kalli pleaded with a sharp inhale of breath as his fingers went under the supportive material. He chuckled and nipped at her lip playfully.

“The way you say my name is fucking hot.” Dean groaned. He grabbed one of Kalli’s hands from his face and brought it down to the hard bulge hidden behind his denim jeans. She let out a raspy breath when she touched him, and Dean pinched her still covered nipple.

“Want you.” She managed to pant out as he continued to touch her intimately.

“Look at me.” Dean said while rutting his hips up against her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, the once clear blue irises blown and dark with lust. “God your beautiful.”

Kalli pushed him back into her couch and climbed up to straddle him. He took the separation as an opportunity to strip his shirt off, baring his chest to her and her hands. She followed his lead and her top went flying across the room, showing off her pale pink bra.

Her mouth dove back down against his, her hips rolling and grinding against his lap. Dean couldn’t help the sounds that slipped past his own lips as she bit his lip.

A phone started ringing in Kalli’s pocket, and Dean gasped from the stimulation. He knew if she kept riding him like this he wouldn’t be long for the world.

“Hello?” Her voice was breathy as she answered the called with as much dignity as she could muster. Dean could hear the voice on the other side of the phone and opened his eyes wide.

“Who is this? Where’s my son?” It was John.


End file.
